


All Our Memories, They're Haunted

by Bubblebirdie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (and yes bobbi is the mayors daughter), Alternate Universe - College/University, And Yes. Raina would do that, Angst, F/F, Fitz is a Good Bro, Fluff, Just a little tho, Rivalry, Underage Drinking, absolutely - Freeform, are there undertones, did i make myself ship jemmakorakara, drug mention, she is dramatic lik that, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: Daisy and Raina are well.... Daisy and Raina.Kara, Jemma, and Kora are along for the ride.Except they're also all idiots. And screw everything up.
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Jemma Simmons & Kara Lynn Palamas, Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 4
Collections: Women of the MCU





	All Our Memories, They're Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know what this is- its the first thing I've written... in like 6 months. My Kara characterization is probably a little off since I've never really written her before. I hope you like it. (Also pay attention to the dates! they're important :P)

**10:00 AM, Monday, February 3 rd, 2020 **

Raina arrived to class late. Sunglasses, a black flower dress, and lipstick as red as Daisy’s cheeks which were considerably bright at that moment. Raina didn’t even glance in her direction. Daisy was blatantly staring. And the room was buzzing with tension. No one daring to break the silence to point out that Daisy’s choker had broken to display blooming purple traced along her neck.

Just because the room was silent didn’t mean the campus was. In fact, it was buzzing with juicy stories from the Beta Theta Pi party last night. Several people swore they saw the mayor’s daughter making out with the boy who had blown up half of Weaver Lab. The son of a multimillionaire was caught distributing ecstasy, and somehow, it had made its way onto national news.

And Raina and Daisy had most definitely slept together.

**10:00 PM, Sunday, February 2 nd, 2020**

Kora wanted to go to the party, but Daisy had said no. And then threatened to tell their mom if she did! So, with a disgruntled huff, she settled in for a long night of studying. Which would probably result in her giving up and turning it into a long night of Netflix binging. Her roommate had gone out for the night- wearing a satiny dress and checking her makeup in the mirror. And with the way her date had looked at her, she definitely wasn’t coming home that night.

So, when Kora heard a short rap on the door, she was surprised. When she opened it to find Kara Palamas- the one with the silky hair and the sparkly eyes- she had a feeling her night was going to be a lot more interesting than she had expected.

“Hi,” she said. She didn’t squeak- she used a normal tone because she was a together, mature adult.

“Hey, can I come in?” Kara ran her hand through her hair. Kora stepped aside for her and tried to gather herself. Tried, being the operative word. She was half way in before she turned around to reveal an inebriated Jemma, who was tightly holding onto a large glass bowl, and tug her in behind her.

“Soo, what brings you to my humble abode?” Kora moved her laptop and the accompanying haphazard pile of papers to her desk, so they could sit on the bed. Kara looked absolutely ethereal in the dusky light of the room. Light bounced of her cheekbones almost inhumanely. Kora fidgeted with her bedsheets. Jemma’s eyes were glassy, and she was leaning into Kara, a loose smile on her face.

“Well Jemma and Bobbi broke up, and then, we were having a sad sort of celebration. And I remembered that you weren’t at the huge frat party either and then-,”

“We had to come because three is always better than two,” Jemma finished for her.

**10:30 AM, Monday, February 3 rd, 2020 **

Everyone was relieved to get out of the room. Raina was in an extraordinarily bad mood, being on the receiving end of that was certainly not pleasant. And Daisy had not stopped staring. Her looks becoming increasingly inappropriate for a public space. At first, yeah, it was a little cute. They had all watched as the two orbit each other for months and seeing Daisy be that obvious was great. But if she could just not look like she wanted to pin Raina against the wall for five seconds, that would be great. The room was quickly empty of all but the two of them. Nobody wanted to be around for that.

**10:47 PM, Sunday, February 2 nd, 2020 **

The three of them were a goofy mess on the floor. Gummy worms and popcorn from Kora’s stash between them, and the bowl of punch that Kara had stolen from the party between them. They didn’t have any cups or even the ladle because that had gotten lost in the chaos. So, they were sitting there, taking turns slurping from a bright pink straw that Jemma had seemingly pulled out of nowhere and pondering what to do next.

“I miss Bobbi,” Jemma let her head fall back on the bed. Kora patted her arm, letting her hand linger there because Jemma’s skin was so soft. Kara’s skin was probably soft too. 

“I wish I had a girlfriend.” Kara sighed. Her eyes fell to Kora’s lips. Kora nodded in agreement with the sentiment as she in turn was captivated by Jemma.

“Me too, but if I end up in a relationship before Daisy does, she’d totally kill me.” Kara was humming along as Kora spoke, but as she reached the end of her sentence, Kara shot up. She had remembered something.

“Raina and Daisy! I forgot, but I was going to tell you. I saw Raina and Daisy kissing at the party when I went to get Jems and I punch and snacks,” she said, her eyes lighting up.

Her remembrance was met with Jemma’s grumbles and Kora’s excitement. She pumped her fist in the air. Jemma kicked at the gummy worms petulantly.

“I called it,” she sang, “I so called it.” It was a little childish, but she was sipping punch, that definitely wasn’t just punch, and eating candy on the floor. “You owe me,” she whispered. Her breath was hot in Jemma’s ear, and the hair on the back of Jemma’s neck stood up.

“There’s no way they’re actually going to get together though,” Jemma argued and crossed her arms over her chest. Kara tilted her head in acknowledgement. “Knowing the two of them, I mean scientifically speaking with their personalities its very improbable. It’ll just be-,”

“More painful tension.” Kora dropped her head into Kara’s lap in frustration. Kara pulled her hands through Kora’s hair in thought.

“Maybe we could help?”

“But they’d never listen to reason- we’d have to invade their privacy,” Jemma frowned.

“C’mon Jems, what harm’s a little meddling is going to do? It’s for their own good.” Kora’s statement seemed to sooth Jemma and Kara’s worries. And so, they got to work.

**10:36 AM, Monday, February 3 rd, 2020 **

“What do you want,” Raina snipped. It was not a question, but Daisy ignored her. Much like how she ignored the safety talk she’d been given in 10th grade chem. She’d only ended up with a black eye from that. This couldn’t be much worse. Right?

“I believe this belongs to you.” It was half a piece of paper. Torn jaggedly out of a journal. Decorated with the smooth loops of Raina’s handwriting. It fluttered in the air between them. A chance. A possibility. And admission of something.

Raina snatched it from her. Eyes flashing. Furious.

“How the hell did you get this?” her voice was controlled, low. It was dangerous. Daisy had a bad habit of walking into danger. She reached down for Raina’s hand, tracing her knuckles softly.

“We both know this isn’t about that.” Raina jerked her hand back.

“You didn’t answer the question.” Daisy had an odd feeling as though she were being choked. She was grasping for words, but she couldn’t breathe.

“Kara-,”

“What,” Raina hissed. The air between them was tentative, heavy. Rosy and chapstick. They stood there, frozen. Amber eyes searched. For something. Anything. She could hear her heart in her chest.

And then, she surged forward, closing the distance between them, and fastening her lips to Daisy’s. Kissing Daisy was bittersweet. For a moment, they were in their own world. A world where all they had to worry about was the frustrating three inches that made their meeting harder.

Of course, the illusion shattered. Noise from the hallway filtered in. Students would be here any moment. What were they doing? Raina’s legs were wrapped around Daisy’s thighs, and she was perched on a table. Still looking regal, even with her fingers in Daisy’s braid, as she was pulled in for another sloppy kiss.

Their eyes met for a second. Anything that had been before was now hidden. It was just a look. One of rivals, acquaintances, and nothing more. They separated. Gathered their respective belongings. And left.

**2:03 PM, Monday, February 3 rd, 2020 **

Kora was finally woken up upon the arrival of her roommate, who had pursed her lips at the mess of girls on the ground, grabbed her stuff, and told Kora to get them out in the next ten minutes. She blinked at the light for a few minutes, her head hurt. She wanted to go back to sleep so bad. She glanced down at Jemma and Kara, curled up around each other, and sighed. Stood up, stretched, and wrinkled her nose at the terrible smell in the room.

“Jemma, Kara,” Kora poked them, “guys, wake up.” Kara woke up first. Kora decided then and there that drowsy, just-woke-up Kara was her favorite. Her eyelashes fluttered, and her gaze dropped to Jemma.

“Jemma, Jems,” she swept Jemma’s hair out of her eyes. Jemma grumbled and shifted against her. Kora sat on the bed while they waited. Jemma hated waking up.

“My roommate is pissed. Anyway, you two should really get out of here- I need to clean up. And I have a pounding headache,” Kora surveyed the floor. There was a gummy worm in Jemma’s hair. Thankfully, Kara saw it too and leaned over to pick it out.

“C’mon Jemma, we’d best being going now,” Kara pulled Jemma up. Kora shut the door before Kara could finish apologizing for the mess. She turned to the room and sunk to the floor, her back scraping against the wood. She had five minutes. 

**4:50, Tuesday, February 4 th, 2020**

“Have you seen Raina?” Kara asked. Kora was sprawled out under the oak as Jemma quizzed her from her comfortable spot against the tree.

“No? Not that I normally see her, is everything alright?” Jemma put the flashcards down for a moment.

“I thought she and Daisy were still-,” Kora trailed off. Kara was frenetic, pacing before them.

“No, no, I already checked. She’s just,” Kara squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head up. Jemma stood up. She reached for Kara’s hand, but Kara jerked away. “I-I. All her stuff is gone and I think it’s been gone since yesterday. Maybe she’s on a vacation or something. That’s it- she probably went to visit her grandmother,” she rubbed her temple.

“How about you sit here in the shade for a bit, and I’ll see if I can find her advisor,” Jemma offered. Kara nodded shakily. “Alrighty then.” Jemma guided her to the ground, and Kora sat next to her. Kara buried her face in Kora’s neck as Jemma disappeared around the corner.

“I’m scared Kora- what if she’s gone. I know it’s because of me. It was my idea. To give Daisy the bit from her diary. I violated her privacy- I mean even if she and Daisy are together now, she probably hates me. I was supposed to be her best friend. Instead, I just screwed everything up,” Kara looked up tearfully at Kora.

A tear fell. Kora thumbed it away. Her hands were in Kara’s hair. It was soft and thick, and her eyes were so beautiful even full of tears. She was beautiful. Entrancing. Utterly captivating. A glittering dream. She traced Kara’s cheeks, lightly brushing the edge of Kara’s lips before her hands came to rest under her chin. It was practically perfect. They were sitting under a tree in the grass, and she was holding her face in her hands.

She kissed her.

Kara sprung back, shoving her. “What the hell Kora?!”

“I-,” but she was cut-off by the beginning of “God Help the Girl”, Kara’s ringtone for Jemma. Kora couldn’t make out exactly what Jemma was saying, but even in the garbled bits that she managed to pick out, she could hear the guilt in Jemma’s voice.

**6:23 PM, Monday, February 3 rd, 2020 **

When they’d gone their separate ways, Daisy didn’t actually think it was over. It was Raina after all. One angry glance meant nothing. She did not expect Raina to drop out of school. And she certainly did not expect to find out when her professor told her she would have to join another group because her partner no longer attended the school.

Daisy barged into Fitz’s room- he had his own one after the whole lab incident, nobody really wanted to be roommates with him. She headed straight for his laptop, thumping down next to him and sending his calculations flying everywhere. He opened his mouth to protest and saw that her eyes were wet.

“Paranormal Investigations or Supernatural?”

“Supernatural, Paranormal Investigations is hella creepy Fitz,” Daisy said, her voice only wavering a little. Fitz clambered past her.

“You know it’s never going to be canon- Chinese?” Daisy rolled her eyes at him but nodded. He ordered their usual order from the terrible Chinese place down the street. Then, he came to sit beside Daisy who had wrapped his monkey blanket around herself. She didn’t share. It took two episodes, but then, Fitz was carrying two bags into the room.

“Daisy?” Fitz asked. He passed her, her noodles and a fork. The smell of crappy Chinese food filled the air. She shuffled closer to the wall, giving him enough room to get comfy. “What happened?”

“People are fucked up,” was all Daisy muttered before digging into her chow mein. The noodles were uncomfortably wet and crunchy all at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it was supposed to feel like that part in a rom com where everything is ruined. Just without the happy ending and the sweeping aside of very questionable behaviors.


End file.
